The present invention relates to nasal rinse devices and, more particularly, to a nasal rinse system combining a nasal rinse device and a heating element.
The benefits of rinsing one's sinus cavities have been well established, and vessels for nasal cavity rinsing are well known in the prior art. However, the use of warm tap water in such vessels is dangerous due to possible contaminants, and so use of distilled water or the like is a must. Which in turn means such distilled water needs to be heated. However, such vessels have no built in means for heating the distilled water, and so must employ disparate heating elements such as saucepans, tea pots, microwavable cups and the like, which are inconvenient, possibly unsafe if not designed to fill such vessels, and cannot properly control the temperature of the heated distilled water.
As can be seen, there is a need for a vessel for nasal cavity rinsing that incorporates a heating element to controllably heat the distilled water to temperatures comfortable for sinus rinsing.